


Cold as Balls

by tinypyro



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypyro/pseuds/tinypyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had only been a day since the battles moved to the coldfront between RED and BLU and Scout fucking hated it. It was 2 in the morning, and he felt like he was going to freeze to death. Sure, he was used to a bit of cold back on Boston, it wasn't like it was his first time seeing snow unlike some of his team mates, but it was <i>never</i> as cold as this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as Balls

It had only been a day since the battles moved to the coldfront between RED and BLU and Scout fucking hated it. It was 2 in the morning, and he felt like he was going to freeze to death. Sure, he was used to a bit of cold back on Boston, it wasn't like it was his first time seeing snow unlike some of his team mates, but it was _never_ as cold as this.

He glanced over at his team and room mate on the single bed beside him, who were sound asleep, curled up in a tight ball, holding a balloonicorn soft toy close to their chest.

"Pst."

The tight ball stirred, the sheets ruffling.  
" _Psttttt_ , Py."

The firebug murmured tiredly yet softly, raising their hand so Scout knew they were awake.

"Listen, Py I'm freakin' dying here, could I maybe...hop in with ya?"

The other thought for a moment before moving the balloonicorn onto the side table to be replaced with Scout, which Scout slips from under his own sheets to join Pyro under their own and man, he was warm as fuck. It was like fire rushed through his veins instead of blood, like a portable radiator or something.

Scout gripped tight to the other's pyjamas, respecting Pyro's identity by never once looking at their unmasked face, despite how much temptation he gets. The runner keeps his head rested on his chest, the firebug's soft middle, which never seemed to go away since Christmas, pressing gently against his own flat one as they breathe, which makes Scout close his eyes, smiling dorkily into their chest.

The Pyro tightened their arms around the slightly younger one, keeping him warm and safe as they kissed their head gently, before they both drifted off into a deep slumber.


End file.
